Change & Love
by emeraldgeminideathboar
Summary: Nightmare before Christmas Klaine style. When a vampire from Halloween town goes looking for change and an elf from Christmas town goes looking for love.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Change and Love, Prologue

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **AU

**Summary: **Nightmare before Christmas Klaine style. When a vampire from Halloween town goes looking for change and an elf from Christmas town goes looking for love.

**A/N:** This idea came to me in the middle of the night so I have no idea if it's any good so please tell me if I should continue this fic or just leave it be.

* * *

><p>It was the day after Halloween and all of the ghouls, witches, demons and monsters were already preparing for next year... all but one little vampire who was sitting on the hill atop of the pumpkin patch. He was a very young vampire only about a hundred years old with bright blue eyes and soft brown hair. His skin was absolutely flawless as well as his sense of fashion seeing as he could even make the old black cape he was wearing look good on him. He was currently trying to avoid the other citizens of his town in hopes that he might be able to sneak out of having to help them prepare.<p>

Suddenly a voice rang out from behind him "Hey!" Called the voice, the vampire turned around to find the most powerful witch in Halloween town and AKA his best friend right next to him.

A soft smile reached his face as he answered. "Hi Mercedes," slowly he turned back to look down at the pumpkin patch bellow in hopes that maybe she would take the hint and leave him alone to his thoughts.

Ether she did not understand the gesture or she purposefully ignored him since she continued to speak. "Listen Kurt you have to-" Mercedes began only to be interrupted by the boy next to her.

"Let me guess... Mr. Schuester told you to come and get me so that I could help the other vampires drain enough blood for the after party." he stated half jokingly but also half serious.

Mercedes did not reply, she just moved closer to the vampire and wrapped her arms around him. "I know you're not exactly as happy as you can be right now but we all need to work as hard as we can to get ready for next year."

Kurt sighed as he wiggled his way out of her grasp and stood up. "No Mercedes, You don't know. Doesn't it seem like all we ever do it prepare? We only are able to do anything close to fun one day of the year and we wast it by spending all of our time scaring people. There has to be more to life then this." he finished as he stared into the eyes of his friend hoping for the understanding look she always gave him in times of need. It never came.

The witch just shrugged, "But that is what we are good at doing, that is our purpose for existing, it our life and we might as well make the most of it."

"Well then maybe I want a different life," the vampire hissed as he began to walk away, ignoring his best friends calls for him to come back as he made his way to the edge of Halloween town. Then without looking back he left behind his friends and family he made his way into the for the unknown.

No one knew exactly what was beyond the forest at the edge of the pumpkin patch. Tales of creatures that even frightened monsters were told to the citizens of Kurt's town so no one even tried to adventure into the forest to find out. What ever was beyond his town Kurt figured it would be better then living in his home so he only continued his journey.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Every elf in Santa's workshop was working as hard as they possibly could. It was only a few months before Christmas and they needed to hurry or else they would not finish all of the presents. Right in the center of the workshop there was an elf who was effortlessly building rocking horses and jack-in-the-boxes, he was one of Santa's best workers. He was a taller then most of the other elfs, tall enough to pass for a human if you ignored the pointy shape of his ears. He had curly black hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. However at the moment he seemed to be a bit preoccupied with something other than making toys seeing as he, for the past ten minutes had accidentally been placing the rocking horse heads inside the jack-in-the-box.

"Um Blaine... is there a reason why you are making a horse-in-the-box?" asked an elf working next to the brown eyed elf.

Blaine attention was suddenly brought back to his work as he noticed the mistake he was making, "Oh crap... um …. well maybe some kid would like to have a combination toy." he smiled sheepishly as he held up the toy he just made.

The other elf just raised an eyebrow at the comment as he responded, "Maybe you should take a break, you deserve one after working all of that overtime yesterday." he finished as he turned back to his work station and got back to making stuffed toys.

"Yeah, I probably should," Blaine whispered in a voice so small it was impossible for anyone to hear. Slowly he made his way out of the workshop and into the snow covered landscape outside. In Christmas town it was always snowy but never really cold, so you could have a winter wonderland without getting frostbite.

He wondered what he was going to do seeing as his parents and sister would be working now and he would not be able to see them. The only other place he could go at the moment would be to the girls factory next door to his. Santa had separated the men and women elves putting them in different building. He said it was because the workers would get distracted if a member of the opposite sex was around. So the boys and girls would only get to see each other after work or on arranged dates.

Arranged dates happened when all of the men and women would get together to choose a mate. Elves mated for life so they had to make a special occasion when people would chooses their lover. In fact as much as Blaine did not want to admit there was an arranged date on this exact day and the curly haired elf was not looking forward to it. He would have to pick a mate today according to the rules of Christmas land and although he did not have anything against the women he was not really attracted to them. He much preferred the company of men.

What was sad was that no other elf felt the way he did about the same sex which made him feel alone in his town as if romance was not meant for him or something. The one thing he wished more then anything was that he could find someone that he would love and could love him back

Sighing softly he decided just to take a walk, maybe he could clear his head and then get back to work, they did have a deadline to make- Christmas was just around he corner. _Or maybe I can take more then just a little walk,_ he though to himself. He did work all of that over time, maybe he should just stay away from work for a few days. _Maybe if I leave Christmas town then I can escape having to go to the arranged date,_ Agreeing that it would probably benefit him more in the end if he was not forced to mate he walk down the path that no other elf dared to take... it read...

_You Are Now Leaving Christmas Town..._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Change and Love, Chapter 1

**Rating: **T

**Spoilers: **AU

**Summary: **Nightmare before Christmas Klaine style. When a vampire from Halloween town goes looking for change and an elf from Christmas town goes looking for love.

**Chapter Summary: **When the vampire gets lost and the elf makes a frienemy.

**A/N:** So seems like enough people liked this story for me to continue, so I will. But I'm still unsure about the actual story so I don't know how many more chapters I will write.

* * *

><p>Ok, as much as Kurt did not want to admit it he was lost. When he left his home town he decided that he would just travel in a strait line so that it would be easier to find his way back. However somewhere along the way he must have strayed off because he could have sworn that the tree he currently standing right in front of looked familiar. It did not take him long to realize it looked familiar because he had past it about five times already. Frustrated Kurt kicked a small rock that was on the floor next to his foot as hard as he could.<p>

As the rock sailed through the trees of the forest the vampire sat down on the dirty floor. Normally he would be to worried about damaging his clothes to sit down on such a filthy patch of earth- but at the moment he was too frustrated with his sense of direction to even care about his wardrobe (that was a first.) The sun had just set not too long ago, that was good news for Kurt since he could see better in the dark then in the day and he would not have to keep to the shade of the trees to prevent from burning.

Kurt was about to get up to continue his journey when a loud voice called out through the forest accompanied with a just as loud _thunk_- it sounded like someone or something was hit by something hard. _Should I go to see what it is?_ Kurt pondered inquisitively to himself. On one hand he was curious to find out what caused the noise, but on the other hand what ever yelled out could be dangerous. _Come on Kurt, you know this drill its like what happens in horror movies- people follow after strange noises in the middle of nowhere and end up face to face with a monster,_ He scolded himself. _Yeah that's true but usually the monster they find is me or one of my friends, so what do I have to be scared of?_ He asked himself. Finally he decided that whatever was making the sound couldn't be any worse then anything he has already seen in his everyday life, he went to investigate.

Kurt ran towards the direction of the shout. Since he was a vampire he could run a lot faster then most other creatures in his town, so it did not take him long to get to the source of the noise. However once he got there he found himself face to face with something he had never seen before.

0o0o00o0o0oo0o0o0

Blaine was absolutely flabbergasted with delight, he was currently standing in front of a huge oak tree. Being from his town he had never seen any other trees accept for the huge Christmas ones that Santa planted everywhere. He loved those trees but they could really not compare to the one standing in front of him. It was huge, bigger than any Christmas tree he had every seen and much much older. The elf could feel the waves of tranquility coming off of the tree, it was an old but also every kind spirit and he was happy just being in its presence. Being an elf allowed him to understand all living beings, not necessarily communicate with them, but at the very least understand them. That meant while he could not speak with the grand oak directly he could still sense its spirit and feel its emotions and the tree in front of him currently was only expressing love and peace.

Blaine smiled softly as he sat down under the tree and watch the sun set. The elf really did not know if he should continue to travel after dark, he really could not see well at night and there was no telling what kind of creatures could live in this enormous forest. He had not entered the forest that long ago, maybe it was a few days ago- he really was not counting. In fact looking back on it now Blaine could not exactly remembered when the snow disappeared and the dense trees appeared, it must have been a gradual change then.

After much thought the elf decided to set up camp for tonight and continue when the sun rises. He looked back up at the tree and spoke, "Would you mind if I slept here?" he asked it. There was no answer from the tree- well you would think there was not answer if you could not understand plant life. The answer was actually very clear, or well.. at least for Blaine. The feeling of the tree quickly changed to warm and more specifically inviting, that was all the elf needed to know he was welcome.

He was about to make himself comfortable when something out of nowhere came flying towards him and hit him on the head. "Ow!" he called as he brought his hand up to his head and touched the spot where the object hit him only to pull his hands away to find that they were bloody. Quickly he looked for the object that hit him, he found it almost instantly- it was a small rock. Quietly he reached down to pick it up, but stopped halfway when he heard something rustling. It sounded like something was making its way towards him. Knowing that it would not be a good idea to just stand there and wait for the thing to get him he tried to move only to find his legs frozen in fright. That did not make him give up however as he still tried to move, only to successfully move back three steps, and that was not nearly enough to get away from whatever was chasing him. That left him defenseless and too scared to move, just waiting for the thing to find him. It was not long before something or perhaps more precisely someone arrived by the same grand oak Blaine was standing at. Leaving the elf to just stare at the creature in front of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt really did not know what to make of the thing he was currently staring at. At first he thought it was a human- it resembled a human however on further investigation the vampire found that its ears were pointed. Not only that but the creature was bleeding, something seems to have hit it in the head and blood was dripping down from its face. The sent coming from the blood was defiantly not human- human blood smelled salty while this creatures blood smelled sickly sweet almost like cotton candy.

It seemed like an eternity before ether of them spoke, but finally the elf broke the silence. "Um, hi... do you live around here?" he asked curiously. Blaine also guessed at first that the being that appeared was human, but only for a bit. The only humans that the elf knew was Santa and the occasional child he got the privilege to meet and non of them looked as pale as the being. Also the creatures eyes looked different, almost like pools of true sea water that would just get deeper and deeper as you moved more towards that center. Its eyes seemed to almost glow in the darkness and Blaine knew that was defiantly not a human characteristic.

The comment or to be more precise question that came from the elf surprised the vampire- he was expecting something more like _Who are you?_ Or_ What are you doing here?_ He giggled a bit at the irony before he responded. "No I'm not from around here, I guess you can just say that I'm... well... traveling."

Blaine's eyes widened at the response, when the being opened his mouth the elf caught sight of two pointed fangs coming down from were normally canine teeth would be. Deciding that it was not much of a problem he enthusiastically replied, "That's so cool, I'm traveling as well. Where exactly are you going?"

Kurt shrugged, to be completely honest with himself he had not idea where he was going. "I guess I'm just looking for somewhere a bit different then my home town, you know a change." he explained as best as he could. "So what about you?" the vampire could not help but to ask, he was just as curious as the other seemed to be.

"Well I just wanted a break from my town, it was getting to be a bit too stressful for me. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going, just somewhere away." Blaine answered honestly. Deciding that the conversation would continue more smoothly if they were not standing up, the elf sat down by the grand oak and motion for the other to sit down next to him.

Kurt eyed the other trying to decided whether to sit down or not, while the other did not look dangerous he still knew almost nothing about him. After a quick inner debate the vampire sat down and this time did not hesitate but to ask the other questions, "So what exactly are you? I don't think I have ever seen any kind of creature with blood that smells as sweet as yours." the vampire stated as if talking about the flavor of blood was an everyday occurrence.

The question was completely expected, but the comment after it was not. Usually the elf would take that as a sign of hostility however the blue eyed creature did not look like he was about to attack. So instead of panicking he just replied. "I was just going to ask you the same question, well without the blood part at the end." he said as he brought his hands up to his head again to coat them with his blood, then brought them up to his face so that he could smell it. His blood did not smell that sweet to him, it just smelled like... well blood. "I'm an elf, one of Santa's many workers, may I ask what you are?"

Although Kurt had no idea what an elf was he heard of legends of this so called Santa. Apparently a long time ago the pumpkin king Jack adventured to a different dimension where he met a large human with magical powers named Santa. He always though that was just a story, but know he was faced with a strange creature who apparently works for this Santa. An elf huh, well he would just have to ask what that was latter, "I'm a vampire, one of he creatures of Halloween." he answered, "So what exactly is an elf?" he questioned. What ever an elf was it seemed to be a very nice sort of creature and although Kurt had just met the other he was already considering asking if they could travel together.

Blaine's eyes widened a look of realization appeared on his face, "Well what exactly is a vampire?" he snapped angrily suddenly feeling irritated. He knew of Halloween town, every elf did. The citizens of that town once took over Christmas, they even went as far as to capture Santa so no one could stop them. Because Santa was gone all of the elves were panicking all of the jobs had to be closed since the manager was kidnapped- so there was no source of income going to the elf families. The families who were already poor all starved to death and the ones who where not had to go days with out eating. They tried to carry on without Santa, but things only seemed to fall apart more- it was an unforgivable crime. Knowing now that he could not trust the other he got up from his place on the ground. "Well, I should be going then," and with that he began to walk away.

Kurt did not know what exactly he did wrong, but it seemed that the so called elf did not really like him. Well there was not really a use of staying with someone who disliked him. However he was worried because it did not seem like the elf could see in the dark- maybe traveling at night would not be so good for the other. "Ok, but I'm not sure wandering around in the dark is such a good idea for you."

This made Blaine stop in his tracks, he knew the vampire was right, but would it really be any safer staying with a citizen of Halloween town? Turning back to face the other he spoke, "Why do you say that like it would only be a problem for me?" he asked.

"Because, it would be safe for me to travel at night." Kurt answered truthfully, "I can see in the dark." he finished as he motioned to his eyes.

"Oh right, you Halloween creatures just thrive in the darkness don't you?" the elf spat while glaring at the other.

"Ok, what is wrong with you? One second your being all super nice and then it just seems like hate me." Kurt stated suddenly feeling very protective over his town. Quickly he got to his feet as he moved towards the elf. "I was even thinking that maybe we could travel together."

"Right you Halloweeners just think you can march your way into anyone's business, you did it before and now your doing it again!" Blaine raised his voice while he continued to stare down the vampire not even thinking to blink.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I have never met you before!" Kurt said emphasized his point with his hands, "But even though you are being a jerk for no reason I don't think that you should be traveling alone at night. Anything could happen!" he stated putting his hands on his hips in a impatient pose.

"Well fine then follow me if you like, but I'll just ignore you," The elf decided as he marched off. Well the elf just assumed that whatever a vampire was it was very stubborn and he really did not want to take the time to argue with it

"Well fine back!" Kurt called out to him as he (against he better judgment) followed after the elf. He really had no idea what suddenly made the other so much of a jerk, but being as curious as he was and having nothing better to do he planed to find out. First impressions aren't everything... right?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o


End file.
